


The Man and the Angel

by bbcsherlockian



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what's with all the poetry today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man and the Angel

I;  
Mighty, powerful, pure.  
Wise, ancient, beautiful.  
Angel.

He;  
Weak, manipulated, broken.  
Selfish, ignorant, mortal.  
Man.

And yet the man was mightiest in his heart  
The angel selfish when it came to he

Despite the purity, power, wisdom and beaut,  
The angel would never tell the man  
Broken, weak, manipulated  
How much  
he  
was  
loved


End file.
